Gizmo's Birthday 3 The Legendary Fourth
by GizmoFan516
Summary: ***CANCELLED***
1. Prologue

**GB3-Prologue Part-1 Intro**

**WAHOOOOOOOO! And here we are, FINALLY! GB3! XD Okay, like I said, this'll be a MAJOR treat for all of the GB fic series fans out there! Now, DemonicSlayer616 and I have compiled HUNDREDS of new ides for this fic, after all, it is (unfortunately) the final stage/part in the GB series. (Tears up) Anywho, there will be TONS of pairings, including those with- KFxJINX ARAxSTEFF RAExBB and more that include TT characters together, and/or OCs.**

**Now, if you were (or weren't) one of the five people who were let in on some of the spoilers here, I'm going to tell you all right now, that this fic, will be the LONGEST FIC in the GB series!**

**85-CHAPPIES to be exact! XD YES! You heard right! 85-chappies 2 enjoy! We hope you all enjoy and leave many encouraging reviews (No flames please) while reading this fic.**

**About Part-1……**

**-This fic has so many chappies in it because it's written in parts by name of each kingdom on Pahora, and with five chappies in each category of seventeen kingdoms, you'll probably realize why it is the fic is so long! .**

**PLUS!-I've finally listened to my reviewers! There are going to be MUCH longer chappies, some will be 30+ pages long!**

**So, that's all folks! Happy reading and reviewing! **

**Happy New Years Guyz! .**


	2. Part1 Ch1 A Royal Wedding

**Part 1-Rahiko **

**Chapter-1 A Royal Wedding**

**Summary:: Aragin and Steffauri, along with their friends and family, gather at the Rahikan palace to celebrate not only their marriage, but their new reign as the king and queen of the Rahikan kingdom.**

**So here we are! The first chappie to GB3! XD I'd like 2 start off by first saying…HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYZ! X) I'm SO happy we were able to make this fic a trilogy! (tears up/hugs readers) I hope this year is a great and inspirational year 4 all of you who're writing out there, and I hope you're all satisfied with this fic! Enjoy! R & R Please!**

**PS- My three New Years resolutions for this site's sake….1.) Not to bold the whole chappie. 2.) To write longer chappies 3.) To be a more frequent updater! .**

-It was early April on the planet Pahora, and in the vast kingdom of Rahiko, cherry blossoms and other various flowers were in bloom, scattering their petals throughout the kingdom in the soft, warm breeze.

Spring was always such a special time on Pahora; there was less war and conflict, more beauty surrounding even the most downdraught cities, and most of all, in this spring, young princess Steffauri was to become a wife. (o.o GASP!)

About three hundred people were gathered outside the lavish Rahikan palace, nobles from every planet including: All seventeen Pahoran kingdoms, Citadel, Tamaran, Aurora, and Val Yor's planet. (I 4got it's name….)

And along with those important people, some of our faves were there too.

"Agh! I don't know how these people can even _stand _wearing this crap!" Jinx exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair.

"Aw come off it Jinx, after all, it's only fer one day. 'Sides, these here fancy dressin's make me feel like a king!" Billy added in his thick southern accent as he pulled on the slightly ruffled collar of his outfit, loaned to him by Gizmo's brother for the occasion.

Every member of the Hive Nine and the Teen Titans, and the Titans East had been dressed and styled to perfection down to every last detail. After all, a royal wedding in Pahora was like MTV music awards, combined with the presidential inauguration on Earth. (Yeah…it's _that_ important!)

While the Hive tried to bear with being crammed into such uncomfortable garments, the Titans and the Titans East were standing/leaning against the seemingly endless refreshment tables and/or the large marble columns aligning the back of the palace.

"So, it's finally happening, out little Steffauri's becoming a wife." Steffauri's older brother Atasue mused as he joined the two groups, all of them then looked upward to the large royal balcony above them, as if on cue.

"Yeah it's uh…hard to believe alright." BB mused almost inaudibly as he twirled the tiny straw in his cup, making several small cubes of ice spill out onto the ground.

Nearly every member in his team eyed him with great concern and regret.

About a year an a half ago (in Complications!...) as soon as BB and Terra got back together, Terra died alone, and Steffauri kept her distance from him, even as merely a friend after the incident of their painful breakup.

BB then felt a large arm place itself around his shoulder; he turned around halfway and there was Cy, smiling giddily as he let his small friend go.

"Ah, don't sweat it BB, we all miss her, and besides, it's Steff's big day, we should be supportin' her instead." Cy pointed out as BB nodded with a small but growing smile as he went off with Cy to grab more food.

Robin smiled slightly with crossed arms as he watched his friends rush down the buffet tables, nearly stunning everyone they passed.

"Robin, we should find our seats, she's going to be coming out soon." Hayley said as she placed a gloved hand on Robin's shoulder, he smiled and gave her a brief and small peck on the lips, Hayley smiled as she stepped back and smoothed out her silk dress with both hands.

She, Jinx, Falo, Bumblebee, Lettie, and Dakiao (Steff's other sisters) were the bride's maids.

All were dressed in red, strapless silk dresses and white gloves; their silky white kirtles or decorative underskirts protruded from the cut in the front with the help of a hoopskirt. And all of them were wearing silver headband-like tiaras with red stones as well.

The best man was Yahiko, selected by Aragin. Yahiko's outfit was a navy, light blue, and white Pahoran robe garment, and he too wore the silver headband, but with a blue stone. (and it was more masculine looking…)

The colors were chosen by the bride's father, Overrartu, who thought that since Aragin had fire powers, and was coming into Steffauri's life, her side of the wedding court should wear red, and because of his daughter's wind, water, and ice powers, his side should wear blue and white.

"So, what do you all suppose this wedding will be like? I mean, to tell you the truth, I've never even _been_ to a wedding." Mammoth pointed out as Gizmo rushed over to them.

Gizmo was clad in his golden crown, and a turquoise and golden (white as well) outfit, tailored especially for the wedding ceremony.

"Hey Giz, nice threads." See-More complimented as Gizmo nodded and gave him a thumbs up on his attire in a silent but sure reply.

"Well, all I have to tell you to do, is to sit up straight and-and not do anything." Gizmo said as he shrugged slightly, leaving his group in a concerned daze.

Gizmo immediately slapped his forehead, drawing from the long period of awkward silence that they'd all forgotten what he'd previously taught them about life in the Pahoran royal court.

"Agh…Okay! I'm only gonna go over this one more time so be sure you snot heads get it right!" Gizmo began as he looked over a list and began to introduce the hefty list of rules.

"Okay, rule #1-After the ceremony, only dance with someone when you're asked to, got it?" After repeating the first of many rules, his team nodded in unison as they mentally noted each rule as Gizmo continued on.

"Rule #2- If someone _does_ ask you to dance, follow their lead.

Rule #3- Dance like a member of the royal court would, as in no hip hop, or grinding, or acting stupid.

Rule #4-If you're not dancing or talking; stand upright and still, don't fidget around too much either.

Rule #5-Say nothing unless you're spoken to, so try not to be the one to start the conversations, okay? (the group all nods at once…)

Rule #6-Stare forward, if you stare at the ground or other people they'll think there's something wrong with you.

Rule #7-Just don't do anything at all unless you're asked, that pretty much sums it up!

Rule #8-Whenever you're greeted by someone bow and curtsy _correctly_ as in-no stumbling, falling over, or tripping.

Rule #9- Eat small portions at a time, and don't spill stuff on your good clothes. (Mammoth started tearing up upon hearing this rule.)

And Rule #10- If someone insults you, don't use weapons, death threats, or anything of the kind, just shrug it off and move on. I know that last ones' hard but if I can do it, so can you!" Gizmo finished as he rolled up the list and put it away, while his team looked on, even more dumbfounded than before; but in the end they all just decided to act like they knew what they were doing.

"Okay, so, in other words your telling us to have telling worst time ever and be prim and proper to a fault, right?" Wykkyd asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms, Gizmo sighed heavily and then gazed upward to one of the many large, elegant windows of the Rahikan palace.

"What's takin' her so long!?" Gizmo asked himself, with his usual streak of impatience.

_Upstairs In The Palace….._ Steffauri was up in her room, gazing downward to the party guests in the flourishing quad down below as her sisters, cousins and aunts helped her prepare for the big moment.

"OW!...AGH!...Could you guys _please_ be a little _less_ painful!?" Steffauri asked, shooting an angered glare in the direction of her mother's three sisters, Ilifoka, Nirian, Olesiya, Mikronia, Ieska, and Leiga. (If u remember from the last fic, Olesiya is Gizzy's mom.)

As of now, Nirian, the eldest sister was trying to cram Steffauri's already thin waist into a tight, uncomfortable wedding corset.

"Sorry…We're tryin' the best that we can back here!" Leiga, the second eldest sister said from across the room as she made some final touches to her niece's dress.

"Oh, but what I'd kill to be in your shoes right now. And believe me Steffauri, in the end, this little pain'll all be worth it." Nirian finished as she stood up casually and lightly slapped Steffauri's lower back, Steffauri cringed from in front of her.

Even if it was just a little slap, any touch at all from this point just seemed to add on to the pain.

"Ah, married at eighteen, and to a man of your choice, I wish I could've had that luxury." Ilifoka voiced with a sigh from beside the group.

Queen Ilifoka of Tsuperatte was married off at twenty one, to a man named Prince (now king) Sonwenn, who never really wanted anything to do with her, or their daughter Cesnira.

"Ha! I just wish I coulda been married!" Lettinaka (Lettie) Steffauri's sister, who was four years her senior exclaimed as she walked in, the room erupted with a brief chide of laughter.

"Ah Lettie, you'll find someone…eventually." Steffauri began with a smirk, the room erupted into boisterous laughter once more as the angered blonde crossed her arms and walked in.

As far back as she could remember, Lettie and Steffauri had been not only sisters, but best friends, that is, until she got older, then they wanted nothing more to do with each other. It had been well over eight years since that happened, and they _still_ refused to make amends.

"Hey aunt Leiga!, the dress ready yet?" Steffauri called across the room as Leiga, as if on cue, rushed out from the large closet/fitting room and carried out and elegant light blue and white dress, fit for the next Rahikan queen.

While being crammed in a hoop skirt and a tightly tethered corset, it took Steffauri about twenty minutes to dress herself alone in the heavy garments, but triumphantly she stared at herself in the mirror, and then turned around to face the teary and smiling group of women.

"So, how do I look?" Steffauri asked as the large group clapped, and was suddenly silenced as the large doors opened to reveal another woman entering, her shadow was all to familiar to Steffauri.

As the rest of the group parted and bowed, the young red haired violet eyed woman stepped through, it was queen Meredyth; Steffauri's mother.

"Steffauri-I-I don't know what to say." She began, tearing up as she stared at her daughter, whose height was now equal to hers.

"It seems like only just yesterday we named you and brought you into the world…and now…you're eighteen and a wife to be." Meredyth stated, looking down as she began to cry, Steffauri smiled and embraced her.

"I know mom, and I really couldn't of gotten this far without you and dad along with me. But…to tell you the truth, I'm _really_ scared, and I need to know that you'll still be there for me after this is over, and to help me be a good queen." Steffauri finished as she released her mother and looked her in the eyes, Meredyth smiled.

"That's something you'll never have to worry about dear, as long as your in the throne, this kingdom won't have anything at all to worry about, and we'll always be there to support you along the way." Meredyth finished as they hugged once more, and the door swung open to reveal king Overrartu (Steff's dad), clad in his wedding garments as well.

"Meredyth, Steffauri, everyone's waiting! And Steffauri, here, this is Aragin's crown, you know what to do, best of luck, my daughter." Overrartu stated as he handed Steffauri Aragin's crown, which was inside a blue velvet box, sitting there in all its elegance.

(NOTE!-In Pahoran weddings, the royal couple crowns each other, places the rings on each other, and then kisses.)

Steffauri's parents exited the room first, while Steffauri stood there a few moments more.

What her mother had said was entirely true, she was no longer a little girl, but as Steffauri gazed around the panoramic scale of her bedroom, memories of every slide of her life began to run through her head.

From the time of birth up till now, for almost nineteen years, Steffauri had spent her time here, honing her skills to perfection especially for this day…The day she would become the Rahikan queen.

But for her, this day had reluctantly come far too soon.

As everyone in the wedding ceremony took their assigned seats, the royal horns began to emit a melodious tune as the king and queen walked out alongside each other, the bride's maids and flower girl in tow.

As Overrartu walked up to the pulpit, he stood beside to and hushed the crowd below.

"My friends and family, thank you for all coming out here today. As you all know, today is not only special for us as a family, but for this kingdom. It has been run by my lovely wife and I for over 26-years now, and now, it's our daughter's turn. Lords and ladies, I give you the bell of today's ball, and the next Rahikan queen, Steffauri Whillarei Naaia!" Overrartu stated as his daughter walked down the aisle with her hands out in front of her, Aragin's crown box balanced steadily on them.

While Aragin stood readily at the head of the aisle, with a red crown box at hand, Overrartu was giving him a look that said –'if you mess this up or make her unhappy, your over!' Which in turn just made Aragin even _more_ nervous than he was before.

(NOTE- Like I said, most of the stuff about Pahoran weddings is totally different than on Earth, which is why Overrartu didn't walk down the aisle with Steffauri, K!? .)

As the priest began to recite the 'Fin Eht Adghman' the title of passage for those about to wed in Pahora, everyone in the audience down below began to either cry slightly in happiness or gape at how beautiful the princess looked that day.

And from one of the front rows, Beast Boy was doing just that.

He remembered how they first met, and how much easier it was for them to live life when he thought she was just a simple Earth girl, and before Terra returned.

But, his chances were long gone, Steffauri had found happiness, and as much as he wanted to have her back, he just knew that there was something wrong with taking that kind of happiness away from her.

And after all, BB had been lucky enough in the past to experience that kind of happiness that everyone wants but not all can get…Eternal love. (Aww! XO)

Back up at the pulpit, the priest had finished, and Aragin and Steffauri were nearing their final binding stage in life.

"Prince Aragin of Aurora, do you take Princess Steffauri of Rahiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked as Aragin removed Steffauri's new crown from the box and placed it atop her head.

Her crown was an elegant golden interwoven piece, adorned with four sapphires at the base, and one at the very top.

"I do." Aragin finished, placing a firm but gentle hand on Steffauri's left cheek; and with that, the priest continued.

"And do you Princess Steffauri of Rahiko, Pahora take Prince Aragin of Aurora, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked as Steffauri nodded, removed Aragin's new crown from the box, and placed it atop his head.

"I do." Steffauri finished happily as she stepped back to get a good glimpse at the face of her new king.

Aragin's crown was golden as well, with two, horn like strips adorning each side of it, and an elegant half moon framed by various stones adorned the front.

"Now then, Prince Aragin, what're you waiting for?! Kiss the bride!" The priest finished comically as the two received the rings and kissed passionately, while the audience below gave a standing ovation.

As the Titans and the Hive form the front left row stood up to clap, Robin noticed that BB's hands had barely been lifted, and his face was full of sadness.

"Beast Boy, aren't you at least going to clap for her?" Robin asked with a slight nudge to BB's shoulder, BB clapped slightly louder, and Steffauri glared at him with concern as she and Aragin passed them by on the way down from the pulpit back into the palace.

In Pahora, it was customary at all formal events to stay for the receptions and leave lavish and extravagant gifts for the hosts, or in this case, newlyweds.

As of now, Aragin and Steffauri were sitting atop their new thrones on a golden platform before the entire ballroom, Steffauri's parents were standing beside them, Meredyth's violet eyes began to tear up slightly as she saw her little girl finally resting elegantly on her previous throne.

(Aragin's throne is red with a golden sun above it-Meredyth's old throne, and Steffauri's is blue with a silver moon above it-Overrartu's old throne.)

From the refreshment table, all of the bride's maids had rejoined their groups, and Steffauri's older sister was off standing by the window, waiting to be asked to dance, which she was in a matter of seconds by several men.

Hayley then looked back over to the thrones where everyone (nearly) in the room was crowding, she shook her head slightly with a smile.

"Well, it's finally happened, Steffauri's the newest queen. All my life I knew it'd come, but, not this soon." The young Titan mused as she reminisced on all the fun times she and her older sister had shared in the past.

And from the Hive Nine's group, Mammoth growled slightly as he looked to Aragin.

"Grrr. He better take good care of her, or else I'll…." Mammoth totally abandoned his last few words as a six foot tall wedding cake was wheeled into the dining hall across from the ballroom by four chefs.

"TO THE DINING HALL!" Mammoth called out as he and Cyborg raced for the cake, leaving their friends in the dust to saunter along after them.

In the grand dining hall, there was food of all kinds from every planet whose royalty attended that day, and hardly anyone could wait to dig into it all.

The feast was of every elegance a person could wish for or envision, food was crafted into elegant shapes and styles, there was (oddly enough…) a six foot tall ice sculpture of the Rahikan and Auroran crests in the middle of the vast table.

Aragin and Steffauri sat across from each other at the head of the table; Aragin to the king's left hand, and Steffauri to his right, alongside her mother and her siblings.

King (former) Overrartu then stood up and lightly clanged on the side of his slender glass with his spoon, immediately silencing the room.

"My friends, today is a joyous day, not only for my family, but for every kingdom across the Pahoran world. Today, two planets, and two hearts are united! And today, our princess is a queen. And Aurora's prince is now a king. Today, we shall rejoice in celebration…Long live the king and queen!" Overrartu finished as he toasted with Aragin and Steffauri, while the rest of the table up-roared in joyous cheers.

"Aragin, you must be so excited, if only Hawke and Spara could've been here to say this, wouldn't you say dearest?" Queen Meredyth (Steff's mother) said from across the table as she played with one of her red curls.

Just then, Aragin's look went from happy, to befuddled, to miserable.

"Yeah…I guess they would've." Aragin finished in a whisper, amongst all of the happiness, he was the only one sulking in sadness.

Later on that night, after all of the guests had either gone home or retired to their respective rooms; Aragin walked outside into the vast front courtyard of the Rahikan palace.

As he took a seat by the fountain's side, and gazed into the tepid, shimmering water, his mind began to travel back, to what it would've been like, if Hawke and Spara were still alive…If they'd met Steffauri, if they'd been there to see him get crowned king, if they were there to watch he and Falo grow up. But, that was all distant memories now.

Dreams that could never be attained…Dreams that were never meant to be.

And maybe…just maybe, most dreams were.

-AN TIME YAY! XD YAY! 1'st chappie outta 85 is done! WAHOOO! X) PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Leave reviews! I really hope u all liked this! And the next chappie will be updated l8r! K!? See-Ya! PS-More **Titans,** luv, and…Stuff in da next chappie! .


	3. Discontinuation Memo READ THIS!

**Hey guyz! . I am SO SO SORRY about the extremely l8 updates 4 this fic! u.u **

**And even MORE unfortunately, I'm afraid I'll have 2 let u know…**

**That as of tomorrow afternoon…This fic will be discontinued. Whether or not this discontinuation will remain permanent or not I don't know yet. But all I can tell u as of now is that it's going 2 disappear down a black hole 4 a long long time.**

**However, the good news (thank GOD there is some!) A new fic will be put in it's place! . (Oh joy!)**

**It's a fic 4 every Hive Five fan out there! .0 **

**It's called- "A Peek Into The Darkness" Yeah…Really emo title here, right?! Tee-Hee!**

**Anywho, please look 4 that fic (Which should be up now actually…) And along with that please accept my apologies 4 this.**

**And who, knows, like I said , I may just bring it back eventually! .**

**-GF516**


End file.
